Dudley's Girlfriend
by HeartOfGoldLions
Summary: What if Harry never was a wizard and his parents were killed in a car crash? Harry goes to Smeltings with Dudley but all our favourite characters are there as well but as Muggles. Dudley's posh, rich, non snobby girlfriend takes a liking to Harry, will a secret romance start with help from a Performing Arts course and some cheekiness in the school kitchens?


It was quiet in the Dursley household before a sudden boom from Vernon woke Harry up.

"Potter!" Vernon yelled up the stairs and Harry sprung up and hurried down the stairs to find Vernon, Petunia and Dudley in the kitchen.

"Alright Harry. Dudders' girlfriend is coming for tea so make yourself useful and prep the lamb" Petunia said as she straightened up her pearls that adorned her slim started prepping the lamb with a mint crust before putting it in the oven and getting to work on the vegetables. As he was cutting a rather weirdly shaped carrot, he contemplated on his life so far. Harry had lived with the Dursley's for 16 years and had gone to school at Smeltings with Dudley for 6 of those years. He was constantly ridiculed and picked on by Dudley and his friends Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Adam Vas, Gordon McGhee, Dennis Ferrell, Malcolm Abnaphy and Piers Polkiss. Harry though had found a group of friends who he was very fond of and got along with them well: his best friend Ronald Weasley, a shy boy called Neville Longbottom, a dark haired and skinned West Ham supporter Dean Thomas and a massive fan of rugby, Irish smooth talker Seamus Finnigan. He had never been with a girl but had received a peck on the cheek from Ron's younger sister Ginevra at Christmas.

In a posh Chelsea house... Hermione Granger was stood in front of the mirror adjusting her yellow cardigan before applying a small amount of coconut lip balm to her full lips. She was wearing a white blouse, a purple tartan skirt that came just above her knees, a canary yellow cardigan and black pumps. She then let her honey brown locks fall down above her shoulders so they flowed in curls and adjusted a purple bow clip she had holding in her hairstyle in at the back of her head. She was ready to meet her boyfriend's parents. Her mother Jean called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione petal, your brother is dropping you off. Please do hurry up!" She called in a motherly tone. Hermione grabbed her purse from her bed and hurried down the stairs, she went into the living room. Her mother saw her and walked over to her.

"Hermione dear you look beautiful" Jean said, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Munchkin don't you look divine" said Jamie, her older brother from behind her. Her brother was a little bit taller than her and looked a lot like Hermione's father Richard. Jamie was 19, 3 years separated him and Hermione. However Hermione and Jamie have always been inseparable.

"Be back by nine sweetheart" Her mother kissed her goodbye and Jamie led her out of the door.

The doorbell rang and Petunia rushed to the front door Harry heard her.

"Oh hello Hermione, don't you look beautiful. Vernon will drop her home Jamie dear, you go on" She said, shutting the door and Harry turned to face the beautiful, elegant girl who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione dear this is my nephew Harry" Petunia gave Harry a death glare.

"Hello Hermione it's very nice to meet you" He said, shaking her hand.

"Oh it smells beautiful I love lamb but I absolutely adore pheasant. Have you mint crumbed the lamb?" She asked Harry, as she took an interest in his cooking.

"Yes and it is stuffed with sage and onion. I've never had pheasant before" He said.

"Do you go to Smeltings? I think I recognise you... Oh your Harry Potter the boy who cooked a divine sticky toffee pudding. Well I applaud you, maybe we could be partners in the restaurant challenge" She said, in a very friendly warm tone.

"It would be my pleasure Hermione" He said, as Dudley came into the room.

"Hello Buttercup" He kissed her cheek.

"Hello sweetie" She returned the kiss on his cheek. He put his arm around her waist and glared at Harry.

"Is my cousin bothering you baby?" He asked Hermione.

"No not at all I was just admiring his cooking. You never said you had a cousin honey" She questioned. The timer went off and Harry jumped up and took the lamb out of the oven.

"Dinner is served" Harry said, as he plated up the lamb, vegetables and gravy and served them to his aunt, uncle, Dudley and Hermione. Petunia was in a deep conversation with Hermione.

"So where do your parents work Hermione?" Petunia asked.

"My father Richard Granger is a Conservative MP and my mother Jean owns a wedding dress company" She said, as she elegantly wiped her mouth.

"Oh wonderful, so what are you hoping to do after Smeltings?" she asked.

"I'd love to attend Catering College and pursue a culinary career. I'm in Harry's Food Technology class at school actually" She said.

"That sounds very exciting dear, Harry may you clear our plates and make the desserts available please?" Petunia asked Harry who was sat in the conservatory, eating.

"Oh don't mind Mrs Dursley I can take care of it myself" She said, as she took her plate, cleared it and slotted it into the washing machine. She then took her place next to Dudley.

"Father is shooting on Saturday may you care to join him Mr Dursley?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love to, I'm sure you have plenty of pheasants on your estate," Vernon said.

"Oh we do, in fact I'd like to invite you all around to the manor for Sunday brunch this Sunday" She said, smiling.

"Oh yes we will be there dear" Petunia said.

"Hermione I have something to show you could you come up to my room?" Dudley asked taking her hand and Hermione nodded. They walked together hand in hand up to Dudley's room. Hermione thought to herself: Dudley has lost weight, he is the head of the football team so he had all the girls swooning over him apart from me who started dating Dudley because my parents were close to the Dursley's and Dudley was the type of boy who my dad Richard Granger approved of. But I don't love him, Harry's quite nice though, with those green pools he has for eyes. They are so mesmerising.

Dudley took Hermione into his room to her, his war memorabilia.

"Here is my military figures" he held a small green man in his hand

"They are very...interesting Dudley" Hermione answered unenthusiastically. Dudley replaced the soldier on his mantle piece and took a seat next to Hermione on his bed.

"You look very beautiful tonight Hermione" Dudley said as he leant in and kissed her lips softly.

"As long as we are honest with each-other in this relationship, anything is possible" He whispered into her lips. They were however interrupted by the shout of Vernon

"Hermione it's 9 o'clock, I best be getting you back!" Vernon shouted.

"Ok Mr Dursley, We'll be down in

5 minutes" Hermione said loudly

"Come on Dud's, we need to get back to your parents" Hermione said turning to Dudley and helping him off of the bed.

Dudley and Hermione walked again hand in hand down to the hallway where Vernon was rattling his car keys impatiently.

"See you on Sunday Hermione" said Dudley, kissing Hermione again as she went to go out the door followed by Vernon. Vernon got her home about 9:30. That night Harry and Hermione went to bed dreaming about each other.


End file.
